De secretos y mentiras
by LeticiaCullenHale
Summary: Cuando Bella es obligada a casarse con Edward, cree que su vida a terminado. Pero todo cambia cuando Alice, su cuñada llega y se empeña a ayudarla a enamorar a Edward. Bella tendrá que soportar al clan de Rosalie, y mantener a Tanya lejos de su prometido.¿Pero cual es el secreto que atormenta a Edward?¿Que ocultan Alice y Jasper? Su vida se verá envuelta en secretos y mentiras
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es completamente mia**

* * *

Bella Swan no podía desviar la mirada del imponente y atractivo cobrizo.

A sus ojos, era el hombre mas hermoso del planeta, tenía una belleza inigualable. ¡Como si fuera tallado por los mismos Dioses!

Como hubiera deseado estar en otra situación y disfrutar la vista de su escultural torso desnudos.

Pero la vida, al menos con ella era cruel e injusta.

Se encontraba en una situación muy poco usual. Pero usual, era el rumbo que había tomado su vida.

Hace solo tres meses, su padre Charlie Swan, no había encontrado mejor solución para salir de las deudas, que casarla con el arrogante Edward Cullen.

Bella al principio se había negado rotundamente, pero su padre parecía desesperado, y su depresión a causa del divorcio con su madre Reneé no había ayudado mucho, por lo que Bella terminó aceptando.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Bella Swan se había hecho esa pregunta hace dos meses atras.

Se convenció de que no podía ser tan malo, con el paso del tiempo, tal vez ambos podrían llegar a quererse, e incluso se convenció de que podían salir y conocerse.

Pero cuando tuvo que firmar el contrato en que daba su palabra, de casarse con Edward Cullen, este se mostró reacio.

No le dirigió la palabra, y solo le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad y hasta podía afirmar que de desprecio.

Él no quería nada con ella y por alguna extraña razón, le dolió.

Si, le había dolido. ¿Acaso, ella no era suficiente mujer para él?

Por supuesto que no. Ella apenas tenía 21 años, estaba en tercer año de psicología y apenas había tenido novios. Él por el contrario, tenía 28, tenía su empresa y había estado con una infinidad de mujeres.

-Por tu mirada, puedo afirmar que quieres devorarme-Escuchó decir a su prometido, él cual la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ese hombre la intimidaba y la ponía nerviosa.

Ahora que vivían juntos, la incomodidad era mayor.

Según tenía entendido, hoy llegaría Alice Cullen, la hermana menor de Edward.

Estos dos meses viviendo con Edward, pudo notar que este sentía un gran aprecio por su pequeña hermana. La adoraba y no se molestaba en cumplir sus caprichos cuando esta llamaba desde el lugar en que estaba de vacaciones.

-¿Hoy vendrán tus amigos?-Preguntó Bella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar lo dicho, por el cobrizo hace un segundo.

-Si, ya no tardan, apresúrate, te dejaremos en la facultad-Respondió el cobrizo con tono seco.

Bella ya se había acostumbrado del tono en que le hablaba Edward, pero ella en vez de reñir con él, solo le ignoraba.

Eran dos desconocidos conviviendo juntos.

La castaña entró al baño en completo silencio. Se ducho rápido y se miró en el espejo. Cepillo su cabello en un vano intento por alisarlo, pero sus rizos rebeldes no tardaron en formarse a los minutos de haberlos cepillado.

Se puso unos jeans, una camiseta azul y sus converses. Siempre había vestido normal, sin llamar la atención.

El desayuno estaba servido pero no tenía hambre, por lo que solo tomo un cafe.

-¡Hola bellita!-Escuchó la voz de Emmett mientras la alzaba por los aires.

Emmett McCarty y Jasper Hale, se encontraban junto a ella. Ambos eran mejores amigos de Edward.

-Emm no respiro-Dijo la castaña con gran esfuerzo.

Emmett de 30 años, era un hombre divertido y travieso. Era corpulento, ojos azules, cabellos negros y tenía una apariencia intimidante, pero era muy atractivo. Él la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, no tardó en ganarse su confianza con sus bromas y chistes.

-Lo siento Belli Bells-Se disculpó Emmett, para luego devorar la comida de la mesa.

-Buenos días Bella-Saludó Jasper cordial.

Jasper de 27 años, era rubio, con un cuerpo medianamente musculoso, alto y de apariencia tranquila. Jasper de alguna manera siempre se portó cordial con Bella, incluso amistoso a pesar de la negativa de Edward.

-Buenos días Jasper, Edward no tarda en bajar-Avisó Bella a los hombres.

Los tres hombres, tenían sus propias empresas, y estas se encontraban en el mismo sector, por lo que se veían todos los días.

Bella de lo poco que pudo hablar con su prometido, le había informado que se conocían desde pequeños. Sus familias eran amigas.

Edward ya estaba listo.

La castaña jadeó por lo bajo cuando vio a su prometido vestido de forma intachable. ¿Porqué aquél hombre que apenas y la miraba, despertaba en ella una pasión desconocida?

-Vamos, no te estaré esperando todo el día-Dijo Edward con voz dura sacando a Bella de su ensoñación.

Molesta, tomó su bolso y subió al Jeep del pelinegro.

-¿Te llamaron para saber cuando te entregan tu Volvo?-Preguntó la chica al ver que se subía junto a ella.

-No-Respondió sin si quiera mirarla.

Emmett echó andar su auto, mientras detrás de ellos Jasper los seguía en su Aston Martin.

Bella se mordía el labio nerviosa, la incomodidad se sentía en el ambiente. Sintió ganas de llorar.

Su vida era una tortura y cada vez era peor. La indiferencia de Edward le dolía y el no tener a nadie cerca con quien poder hablar y que le comprendiera, solo la sumergía mas y mas a una horrible depresión.

¿Que había hecho para merecer esto?

Pero no lloraría, no se humillaría ni se mostraría patética. De nada servirían las lagrimas, solo le quedaba aceptar y resignarse. Y buscar alguna solución para hacer mas apacible su vida.

Cuando Bella miró por la ventanilla, pudo ver el gran revuelo que se llevaba acabo, en el estacionamiento de la facultad.

¿Que estaría ocurriendo? Se preguntó mentalmente.

El jeep se detuvo y vio que el flamante Aston Martin se detenía junto a ellos.

-¿Por que tanto alboroto?-Preguntó Emmett confundido.

De pronto un llamativo y ostentoso Porsche amarillo se estacionó en medio del estacionamiento, llamando la atención de todos.

Pero los hombres a mi lado, no parecían para nada sorprendidos.

-No me cabe duda quien es el responsable de tanto alboroto-Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Tenía una sonrisa sincera, como pocas veces lo había visto antes Bella.

Bella observó atenta a la chica que bajaba del auto.

¡Era una chica hermosa!

Pequeña y esbelta, facciones finas, ojos dorados, largo cabello negro y brillante. Pero lo que llamó la atención a Bella, fue su actitud. Tenía un aire egocéntrico, una brillante sonrisa coqueta, una mirada juguetona pero con un brillo malicioso.

Todos la observaban como si la alabaran.

Fijó la vista en ellos y la pequeña chica, con paso seguro y como si de una bailarina se tratase, llegó hasta ellos.

-¡Edward!-Abrazó al cobrizo y este correspondió de inmediato.

-Alice, te he extrañado mucho-Susurró Edward, pero fue lo bastante alto para que la castaña escuchara.

Bella de inmediato se dio cuenta, que aquella chica, era la hermana de Edward y su futura cuñada.

-¡Emmy-pooh!-Exclamó la peli negra saludando al corpulento chico, que sin esperar, la tomó en brazos y la alzó.

-¡Allie-Pooh que alegría que al fin llegues!-Dijo Emmett feliz y divertido.

Luego la chica, reparó en Jasper, él cual la miraba de una forma especial. Bella no pasó por alto ese detalle.

-Mi preciosa Alice-Dijo él rubio abrazando a la chica, sonriendole con coquetería.

-Jazz, no sabes cuanto te extrañé-Respondió la pelinegra, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Bella sabía que no había que ser un genio, para darse cuenta que algo pasaba entre esos dos. Sintió una punzada de envidia al ver como Jasper miraba a Alice, como si fuera el ser mas bello del universo. ¿Por que Edward no podía mirarla de esa forma?

¿Pero porque quería que Edward la mirara así? La respuesta era fácil, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por aquél testarudo arrogante.

-Tu debes ser Bella, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó la pelinegra al ver que su hermano no presentaba a su futura esposa.

-S-Si, un gusto, ¿Alice, cierto?-Respondió Bella nerviosa y sintiéndose estúpida. Era obvio que aquella chica era Alice, ya que los presentes la llamaron por su nombre.

Bella sintió como sus manos se humedecían al sentir la mirada de Alice. Como si la estuviera inspeccionando y buscando algo. Luego de unos largos segundos sonrió.

-Te dio su aprobación-Susurró Jasper muy bajo para que solo Bella escuchara.

-Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas-Dijo Alice mirando a Bella de forma significativa.

Los hombres se fueron, y ambas chicas quedaron solas. Bella estaba nerviosa y solo se dedicaba a morderse el labio.

-¿Te gusta, cierto?-Preguntó Alice, pero para Bella sonó mas como una afirmación.

-¿Quien?-Respondió Bella haciéndose la desentendida, pero no funcionó ya que Alice sonrió pero no burlona, algo ¿Triste?. Bella no supo descifrar muy bien.

-No te hagas Bella, vamos puedes confiar en mi-Dijo la pelinegra con un tono amistoso.

La castaña dudó unos minutos.

¿Que mas daba si le decía la verdad? ¿Acaso a Edward le importaría? Claro que no.

Y ya era bastante humillación que su prometido la despreciara. ¿Cuanto mas se podía hundir? Nada mas, ya estaba en el límite.

-Si, pero el me odia-Respondió Bella sin importarle si aquella chica resultaba ser como su hermano y terminara por burlarse de ella.

-No te odia-Aseguró Alice y por primera vez, desde que se fueron los amigos, se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Créeme Alice no quiere nada conmigo, ni si quiera me mira-La voz de Bella sonó rota, pero no dejaría que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Por primera vez le gustaba alguien seriamente, y este la odiaba. Bella no podía mas que lamentarse de su desdicha.

-Entonces, haremos que te mire-Dijo Alice con un tono juguetón.

Bella solo se dedicó a mirarla confundida. No entendía a que se refería. Alice le hizo un gesto para que caminara junto a ella y la castaña así lo hizo, mientras sentía la mirada de todos.

-Sabes Bella, mi hermano resulta ser bastante terco y tardará mas de la cuenta aceptar que está enamorado-Decía la pelinegra y Bella solo escuchaba atenta.-Tu pareces una buena chica, no has intentado tirarte encima de Edward para que te acepte, al contrario le has dado su espacio. ¿Pero las cosas no están funcionando y tu quieres estar con él verdad?-Preguntó Alice para que Bella afirmara.

-Entonces Bella, deja que yo te ayude-Dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

-¿Ayudarme?-Repitió Bella.

-Si, te ayudaré a conquistar a mi hermano-Respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-¿Y como lograré yo eso?-Preguntó Bella con un tono incrédulo.

-Primero cambiaremos tu vestuario-Respondió Alice mirando su ropa con una mueca de disgusto.-Te haremos popular y saldrás con chicos-

-¿Pero salir con otros chicos, no es traicionar a Edward?-Preguntó Bella con inseguridad.

-Si él lo hace, ¿Por que tu no?, ademas saldrás con ellos, no los besaras ni te los cogerás-Respondió Alice riendo.-Y cambiaremos un poco tu actitud, queremos una Bella segura de si misma-

-¿Por que me ayudas?-Preguntó Bella. No podía creer que esa chica le ayudara a conquistar a su hermano. Se suponía que su matrimonio es por conveniencia, solo dinero.

-Lo reitero, creo que eres una buena chica y debes ponerle reglas a mi hermano, no te dejes pisotear por él-Respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros.-Ademas, siento que puedo confiar en ti, como una amiga-

-Gracias-Musitó Bella son una sonrisa tímida.

Si las cosas eran como decía Alice. Entonces esa chica llegaba en buen momento y agradecía al cielo que por fin pudiera hacer una amiga que la apoyara, ya que eso era lo que mas necesitaba.

-Hoy iremos de compras, algo me dice que tienes mas de esas prendas en tu armario-Dijo Alice logrando que la castaña sonriera.

-No tengo buen sentido de la moda-Respondió Bella como si se disculpara.

-Ahora lo tendrás, creo que ya eres popular-Le sonrió la pelinegra complacida.

Bella observó su alrededor y sintió la mirada de todos posada en ella. La gran mayoría le sonreía y otros de vez en cuando la saludaban. Alice debía ser muy popular, era como la abeja reina.

-No se si Edward te lo comentó, pero esta noche saldrá a Francia por un tema de negocios-Informó Alice, y por la mirada de Bella supo que no sabía.

-Edward no me dijo nada, pero en la situación que estamos no me sorprende-Le respondió Bella bufando.

-No te preocupes, eso cambiará. Tenemos una semana para resaltar tu belleza, conseguir pretendientes, y ponerte en lo mas alto de nuestra élite. Verás como mi hermano comienza a darse cuenta de lo que se pierde-Le aseguró su nueva amiga.

-¿Podrás lograr eso en una semana?-Preguntó Bella.

-Lograrás Bella, tu lo lograrás-


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es completamente mia!**

* * *

Tortura.

Una semana con Alice había sido una tortura.

Las compras, los salones de belleza, ejercicios, y las salidas, no habían hecho mas que agotar a Bella.

Como decía el dicho, para ser bella hay que ver estrellas. Y Bella había sido testigo de aquella realidad. Pero de alguna forma, se sentía diferente.

Mas sofisticada, mas llamativa y se sentía mucho mas femenina.

Alice había cambiado todo su armario, reemplazó los vasqueros y las camisas, por faldas y vestidos. También la había obligado a cambiar su lencería, ahora solo debía usar Victoria Secret.

Ambas salían a trotar cada mañana. Su amiga había sido muy rigurosa en mantener impecable su apariencia. La había llevado a un salón de belleza, en el cual la habían depilado incluso en los lugares mas íntimos de su cuerpo, habían cortado su cabello para darle una forma mas estilosa, pero aún seguía siendo largo y rebelde. Le habían indicado como maquillarse y como sacar partido a su rostro.

-Los chicos no dejan de mirarte-Le susurró la pelinegra.

Bella sigilosamente miró a su alrededor y se sonrojó al ver que su amiga tenía razón.

-Debe ser porque es la primera vez en tres meses que uso una falda-Respondió Bella haciendo reír a su amiga.

De pronto, ambas amigas, fijaron sus vistas en 4 chicas que se dirigían hasta ellas con una actitud arrogante y algo pesada.

-Alice Cullen, creí que estabas en Venecia revolcándote con algún millonario-Dijo una rubia fijando la vista en Bella.

Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper Hale. Era una chica egocéntrica, narcisista y malhumorada. Trataba a los demas con absoluto desprecio. Para ella, su imagen lo era todo. Siempre estaba rodeada de su grupo de amigas, y si es que se le podía llamar amigas, ya que entre ambas se envidiaban y odiaban, es mas siempre competían entre ellas. Su lider era nadie mas que Tanya Denali, una chica manipuladora y caza fortuna.

Alice no se dejó intimidar, por aquellas chicas. Mantuvo su postura y sonrió.

-Tu novio no me dejaba tiempo para salir con otros, es demasiado insistente cuando desea una cita. Por cierto su amante ucraniana es simplemente hermosa-Le respondió la pequeña Cullen con voz suave.

Rosalie la miró con odio, pero no dijo nada.

-Tu debes ser la novia mojigata de Edward, me dijeron que eras mas delgada-Habló otra vez la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante.

Bella no sabía que responder, pero si sintió mucho enojo.

-¿Mojigata? Deberías conocer a las personas antes de hablar Rosalie, Bella a salido con personas muy poderosas, donde pone el ojo pone la bala. Y Edward, es otro mas en la larga lista de Bella-Dijo Alice pasando su brazo por el hombro de Bella.

La castaña estaba estática observando todo. ¿Ella salir con personas poderosas?

-No hemos oído nada acerca de pretendientes-Dijo María mirando con odio a Alice.

-Son demasiado poderosos, deben tener a sus novias en secreto, para no llamar la atención de los medios-Volvió hablar la pelinegra.

Rosalie y sus seguidoras no dijeron nada y se miraron entre ellas con desconfianza.

-Nos vamos, dale saludos a tu hermano-Dijo Tanya maliciosa.

-No creo que quiera recibir saludos de una zorra, ya sabes hay por doquier-Le dijo la pelinegra con desinterés.

Tanya y su séquito se fueron furiosas. María miró mal a Alice y siseó una palabrota por lo bajo.

-¿Que mierda fue eso?-Preguntó Bella confundida.

-Rosalie Hale y su séquito-Respondió Alie bufando.

-¿Es familiar de Jasper?-Dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Su gemela, solíamos ser amigas pero cuando llegó Tanya, no encontró nada mejor que posar sus ojos en Jasper. Se acercó a Rosalie y poco a poco esta se alejó de mi hasta que al igual que Tanya, me comenzó a odiar. Luego llegó María la cual me detesta horriblemente, y se hizo uña y mugre con Tanya, ambas manipulan a Rosalie, solo quieren su dinero. Ahora Tanya va por Edward María por Jasper, e Irina hermana de Tanya, por Emmett-Le explicó la pelinegra.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse enfadada al saber que Tanya iba tras su prometido.

¿Quien se creía esa oxigenada?

-¿Por que les has dicho que he salido con grandes personas? Se darán cuenta de que jamas he salido con alguie importante-Dijo Bella preocupada.

-Oh, no te preocupes no se enterarán, además desde hoy tendrás muchos pretendientes-Dijo su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Hoy?-Preguntó Bella sin entender.

-Hoy hay una fiesta de beneficencia, estará la prensa y habrán personas muy importantes-Respondió Alice.

Bella guardó silencio y caminó junto a su amiga.

Hablaron temas sin importancia y luego se fueron a sus clases correspondientes.

Bella se quedó pensando en Tanya.

Ahora de seguro ella también formaba parte de su lista negra. ¿Por que todo debía ser tan complicado?

La obligaban a casarse pero se enamoraba de su prometido.

Se enamora de su prometido, pero este la desprecia.

Por fin tiene una amiga pero se hace enemigas.

¡No todo podía ser perfecto! Ahora tendría que enfrentar nuevos problemas, la diferencia era, que no estaba dispuesta a perder. No perdería a Edward y no se dejaría intimidar por aquella rubia oxigenada y su sequito de arpías.

Llegó la noche y con ella la hora de ir a la fiesta.

-Estas perfecta, deslumbraras a todo el que te vea-Elogió Alice a su amiga.

Bella vestía un elegante vestido azul, ajustado y de mangas largas con encaje. Combinó el vestido con unos zapatos de tacón alto negros, y abiertos. Optó por un maquillaje ahumado, labios rojos y un peinado alto.

-Gracias Alice, tu te ves hermosa-Dijo Bella abrazando a la pelinegra.

Alice por su parte, usaba un vestido color crema ajustado, el cual tenía un escote pronunciado pero que no llegaba a vulgar. Llevaba tacones negros con una rosita negra, y el cabello de lado. La pelinegra optó por un delineado de ojos y sus labios con un poco de brillo.

Ambas chicas se veían muy sofisticadas y hermosas.

-Vamos, tienes a un chico que deslumbrar-Dijo Alice arrastrando a Bella a su auto.

Fueron en una limusina arrendada por Alice, el chófer condujo tranquilo mientras, las dos chicas se morían de la emoción.

Bella solo pensaba en Edward.

¿La miraría? ¿Llamaría su atención?

Las inseguridades de la castaña aparecieron y movió las manos nerviosas para no morder su labio y por supuesto, no sacar su labial.

Alice por su parte, estaba tranquila, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en Rosalie y su radical cambio.

¿Como alguien podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

Frunció los labios molesta. Le había dolido la actitud de Rosalie, y ahora la trataba como la peor basura. Pero todo era obra de Tanya.

Esa chica se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible y poner a todos en su contra. Pero no lo había logrado, al menos no con todos.

Edward jamás estaría en su contra, Emmett tampoco y Jasper por supuesto que no.

Una sonrisa tonta escapó de sus labios, cuando la imagen de aquél hermoso rubio, apareció en su memoria.

Jasper siempre había sido un galán con las chicas, sobretodo con ella. Se había mantenido muy coqueto y provocativo con ella. Siempre haciéndole saber que para él, ella no le era indiferente y que gustaba de ella.

Lo que Jasper no sabía, era que para Alice, él tampoco le era indiferente.

Entre ellos siempre estaba esa tensión latente. Cada toque, cada mirada y cada sonrisa, eran testigos de sentimientos profundos y apasionados.

Pero ambos guardaban y compartían un secreto, este mismo impedía que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Alice tenía en claro que mientras este secreto perdurará en su vida, jamás podría estar con él sin sentirse culpable. Pero ahora estaba su oportunidad para acabar de una buena vez con todo el rollo. Bella había aparecido en su vida como una luz de esperanza y su única opción. Ella era su única salvación.

-Ya llegamos señoritas-Avisó Garret el chófer.

Las chicas sonrieron y bajaron con elegancia.

-Puedes irte Garret, nosotras nos iremos acompañadas-Avisó Alice extendiendo un cheque al conductor.

Este sonrió y se fue.

-Ahora pon tu mejor sonrisa-Susurró la pelinegra y tomando el brazo de su amiga, entraron al lugar, siendo fotografiadas por los paparazzis.

Bella se incomodó, pero de todas formas sonrió. Jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención y mucho menos ser fotografiada. Solo rogaba porque saliera bien en cada una de ellas.

-¿Estarán las chicas molestas?-Preguntó Bella a su amiga.

-Es lo mas seguro, si te encuentras con una de ella, no dudes en mostrarte indiferente y por nada del mundo te dejes intimidar. Harán lo que sea para incomodarte-Respondió su amiga siendo muy rigurosa en sus indicaciones.

Bella asintió y cuando entraron al lugar quedó maravillada.

La decoración era elegante y con detalles dorados. Las personas vestían de manera muy sofisticada y pudo observar a los garzones sirviendo champagne.

Sintió la mirada de todos posarse en ella y su amiga. Pero tal como le indicó su amiga, sonrío con confianza.

Pudo observar a Edward junto a Tanya, esta coqueteaba con el deliberadamente. Jasper se encontraba con María y Emmett con Irina.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward y pudo ver la sorpresa en estos.

Edward no se esperaba que su prometida fuese a la fiesta con Alice y mucho menos que esta vistiera de forma sensual y sexy.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella, sintió un poco de nerviosismo. Bella se veía hermosa, no podía negarlo. Luego de tres meses con aquella chica molesta, por fin la veía arreglada y femenina.

-Vaya Eddie tu prometida se está robando la mirada de todos-Dijo su amigo Emmett burlón.

Edward se molestó, no sabía si por el hecho de que aquélla era su prometida, o porque todos mirabn a su prometida con deseo.

Luego fijó la mirada en su hermana, la cual no se quedaba atrás. Sonreía con coquetería y se movía de forma sensual.

Para nadie pasaba desapercibida, mucho menos para Jasper Hale, el cual no dejaba de mirarla con admiración y una pizca de deseo.

No era secreto que este se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia la pelinegra. Muchos rumores se esparcían sobre ellos, como que de vez en cuando se veían a escondidas, o que Jasper solía salir con chicas con cualidades parecidas a las de Alice, pero ninguna chica se le comparaba. Y el rumor que mas circulaba, era el del retrato en grande de la menor de los Cullen.

Jasper tenía una infinidad de casas, pero había una en especial en la cual nadie jamás había entrado, aparte de él. Y el personal encargado de la mantención de esta, afirmaba que había un retrato en grande de Alice. Pero nadie jamás había podido confirmar si era esto cierto.

-Vaya, veo que ni Alice ni Bella pierden el tiempo-Habló María con una gota de molestia en su voz.

Bella y su amiga, se encontraban hablando animadamente con Alec y Demetri Vulturi.

-Solo están conversando-Dijo Edward mirando mal a María. Si algo no soportaba era que hablaran de su familia y aún mas de su hermana.

Jasper metió sus manos en su bolsillo observando a ambas chicas.

-Viniendo de Bella es difícil-Dijo Tanya lanzando una mirada de odio a la castaña.

-¿Por que dices eso, querida Tanya?-Preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

-¿No saben? Bella ha estado con hombres muy poderosos, que procuran ocultar su imagen de los medios, se dice que estuvo con Aro Vulturi o Caius Vulturi-Respondió Tanya.

-Aro esta obsesionado con Alice, no creo que quisiera estar con Bella. Pero mira que interesante, Bella con un Vulturi, no me lo esperaba de ella-Dijo Jasper alzando una ceja.

-¿Con un Vulturi? Ni si quiera sabía que tenía pretendientes-Susurró Edward molesto, para si mismo. Y dio una mirada de odio a los hermanos Vulturi.

Bella se sonrojó cuando Demetri depósito un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-Encantado de conocerla hermosa dama-Dijo Demetri en un tono seductor.

-Deberían ir ambas a Italia, siempre serán bienvenidas en la mansión Vulturi y en nuestro hotel de superlujo-Dijo Alec sonriendole a Alice.

-Me parece perfecto, con Bella habíamos pensado ir de vacaciones-Respondió acercándose a Alec.-¡Que hermoso traje!-Exclamó la pelinegra ubicando su mano a un costado del pecho de Alec.

Bella observó atenta a su amiga, mientras Demetri le hablaba.

-Me encantaría que nos viésemos mas seguido-Dijo Demetri de manera insinuante.

-Mientras estés en USA, yo no tengo problema-Respondió Bella, sorprendiéndose de su comportamiento coqueto.

-El detalle de la manga es perfecto-Decía Alice y cuando Alec dirigió su atención a sus mangas, Alice sacó su celular sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Gracias Alice, tu te ves muy linda-Elogió Alec de manera tímida.

-Ahí viene mi hermano, no niegues ni afirmes. Dale el beneficio de la duda-Le susurró Alice a Bella.-Caballeros-Dicho esto la pelinegra desapareció entre el publico.

Bella pudo ver como un molesto Edward se dirigía a esta ella. Temió un poco al ver su semblante, pero recordó las palabras de Alice, mantener la calma y no dejarse intimidar.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Preguntó Edward mirando furioso a Demetri.

-Solo hablaba con la hermosa señorita,¿Algún problema?-Respondió Demetri con tono defensivo.

-Es mi prometida, vamonos Bella-Ordenó Edward pero Bella no se movió.

¿Quien se creía él para darle ordenes? No pero Bella no se lo dejaría fácil, ese idiota no le hablaría cuando se le viniera en gana, aún mas cuando hace un rato coqueteó con Tanya Denali.

-No me apetece ir con tus amigas, estoy muy bien aquí-Respondió Bella sonando segura.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Edward confundido por su actitud.

Bella jamás se había comportado así con él, ni mucho menos había rebatido sobre que quería hacer. Siempre le hizo caso en todo y ahora le salía con esta.

-Que no iré contigo. Entonces como decía, ¿Podemos ir cuando queramos a tu hotel?-Decía Bella ignorando la actitud enojada de Edward.

Este desconcertado y desencajado, apretó los puños y frunció los labios. Luego pasó su mano por su cabello y sonrió de forma forzada.

-Lo siento Demetri, pero quiero hablar con mi prometida-Sin darle tiempo a Bella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a un lugar apartado.

Bella se quejó y le miró molesta.

-¿Que mierda haces?-Preguntó el cobrizo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Que mierda haces tu?! ¿Con que derecho te crees para sacarme así?-Preguntó la castaña deshaciéndose brusca de su agarre.

-¡Soy tu prometido!-Respondió el cobrizo levantando la voz, pero se encontraban en un lugar no concurrido.

-¿Ahora eres mi prometido? No me hagas reír, ni si quiera me diriges la palabra-Espetó Bella riendo amargamente.

Edward guardó silencio avergonzado. Ella tenía razón, pero eso no justificaba que coqueteara con Vulturi.

-Bien, lo siento ¿Si?. Esto es difícil y confuso-Resopló Edward alejándose de ella.

-Mas difícil es para mi, me alejé de mi familia y amigos. Vivo en un lugar donde no conozco a nadie y vivo con alguien que me desprecia-Dijo Bella entredientes.

-Yo no te desprecio-Se apresuró a decir Edward.-Solo me incomodas, somos desconocidos viviendo juntos-Razonó Edward.

-Al menos tienes a tus amigos que te apoyan-Se cruzó Bella de brazos.-Te crees con el derecho de despreciar a todos, pero no conmigo Edward. No eres mas que un niñito consentido que lo tiene todo-Dijo Bella mordaz.

Estaba furiosa, luego de dos meses guardándose comentarios, explotó.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi!-Exclamó Edward enojado.

-Se lo suficiente, quieres que todos estén a tus pies, no te importa nadie mas que tu. ¡Y luego de estar con una docena de mujeres, me sales con el cuento de que yo no debo coquetear con los demás!¡Eres un hipócrita!-Le respondió Bella del mismo modo.

De alguna forma Edward se sintió avergonzado, ella tenía razón en cuanto a sus aventuras. Pero él no era como ella lo describía. ¡Ella no tenía ni idea de sus problemas y con lo que lidiaba a diario!

-Tu no me conoces, tu no sabes con lo que tengo que lidiar. No sabes nada de mi-Dijo Edward de manera fría cerca de su rostro.

Bella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. La mirada de Edward mostraba frialdad y dolor. Por un momento Bella sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, ¿Que era lo que atormentaba a Edward?

¿Esa actitud de frialdad y arrogancia, serían solo un método de defensa? ¿Que secretos ocultaba Edward Cullen?

-¡Entonces déjame conocerte! no te pido que seamos novios y actuemos enamorados, solo te pido que confíes en mi-Dijo Bella poniendo su mano en el hombro de este.

-Vamos-Edward la tomó de la mano sin mirarla, y la llevó nuevamente a la fiesta.

María ya no se encontraba, mucho menos Tanya. Solo estaba Emmett con otra chica, Kate Denali.

-¿Y Jasper?-Preguntó Edward a su amigo.

-Dijo que iría por una copa, desde entonces no ha vuelto, María se aburrió de esperarlo-Respondió Emmett.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Edward que sucede?-Preguntó Bella sin entender su reacción.

-Nada, no sucede nada-Respondió con una mirada sombría.

Al otro lado de la fiesta, una animada Alice saludaba y abrazaba a personas importantes. Mientras estos se dejaban llevar por los encantos de la chica, Alice aprovechaba de sacar sus celulares, y anotar en estos el numero de Bella y en el telefono de Bella, anotaba los números de estos.

Haría todo porque Edward se enamorara de Bella, para eso debía hacer creer a Edward, que Bella era una chica muy popular entre los hombres.

Cuando ya estuvo agotada de sacar números, tomó una copa de champagne y lentamente la bebió. De pronto, sintió como alguien la tomaba suavemente de la cintura.

-Esta noche estas hermosa-Susurró Jasper en su oído.

Alice sonrió y se volteó para encararlo.

-Creí que estabas ocupado con tu nueva conquista-Dijo Alice sin dejar su copa y sonriendo de forma deslumbrante.

-Tu sabes que ella no es nada para mi, yo te quiero a ti-Respondió Jasper sin quitar la mano de la cintura de esta.

Alice rió y bebió de su copa.

-Tu sonrisa es hermosa-Dijo Jasper mirando a la pelinegra de forma intensa.-Hoy has dejado a mi hermana encabronada, según ella, estuviste con su novio-Informó Jasper tomando una copa.

-Ella se acercó a mi a molestarme, ¡Y demonios! Royce es la persona mas molesta que conozco, ¿Puedes creer que me fue a buscar a mi habitación con su amante ucraniana para cumplir su fantasía de un trió?-Dijo Alice con una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo me encargaré de que reciba su merecido. Pero mi hermosa Alice, debes tener en cuenta que la gran mayoría te tiene en sus fantasías sexuales-Le respondió el rubio llevando a la chica, a la pista de baile.

-¿Ah si?, ¿Y tu también?-Preguntó Alice apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este, mientras bailaban un lento.

-Estas en cada una de ellas-Respondió Jasper, haciendo reír a Alice.

-¡Eres un pervertido Jazz! Antes era un niño muy inocente-Susurró Alice en su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Jasper atrajo mas hacía él a la pelinegra, y disimuladamente besó su cuello y lo mordió suavemente. Alice acalló un gemido y rodeó el cuello de Jasper con sus brazos.

-Ahora nena, dime ¿Que estas planeando?-Preguntó Jasper a la chica.

-No se que me estas hablando-Se hizo la desentendida Alice.

-Te conozco mas que nadie, ¿Que planeas hacer con la dulce Bella? ¿Humillarla? ¿Acabarla?-Insistió el rubio.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Bella me agrada, es la persona mas sincera que conozco y es perfecta para Edward-Respondió Alice molesta.

Jasper la miró con desconfianza. ¿Alice con buenas intenciones?

Alice notó la mirada de Jasper y se molestó aún mas.

-Al parecer, no me conoces muy bien después de todo-Dijo separándose de él.

Edward estaba incomodo, se encontraba con Bella, cuando encontró a su amigo bailar con su hermana.

El cobrizo bufó y salió del lugar.

-¿Que te sucede Edward? Has actuado raro toda la noche-Reclamó Bella ubicándose a su lado.

Sin esperarlo, Edward tomó su rostro y la besó.

La besó lento y delicado.

Bella primero quedó estática y sorprendida,pero luego de unos segundos correspondió el beso y se dejó guiar.

Se sentía en las nubes, el sabor de Edward era dulce y con una pizca de alcohol. Besaba bien, jamás alguien la había besado de esa forma. Y que decir del lió en su cabeza y las mariposas en su estomago.

Cuando les faltó aire, Bella se separó a regañadientes.

-Lo siento Bella, yo no te merezco-Musitó Edward.

Bella lo miró confundida.

-¿Por que dices eso?-Preguntó tranquila.

-Yo, no soy bueno para ti y se que te haré daño-Respondió Edward sin mirarla.

Bella se armó de valor, y tomó el rostro de Edward obligando a mirarle.

-Se que estamos en una situación difícil Edward, pero confía en mi, es todo lo que te pido, que confíes en mi-Dijo Bella mirando los ojos verdes de Edward.

-Bella yo...estoy enamorado de una persona-Dijo Edward con dolor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es completamente mia! Gracias por leer y por comentar c: de verdad gracias a todas por sus buenas criticas! :3**

* * *

-Bella yo...estoy enamorado de una persona-Dijo Edward con dolor.

Decir que Bella quedó devastada, era poco. Pero al ver la cara de Edward, pudo ver en sus ojos una infinita tristeza.

Edward no lo estaba pasando bien.

-Vale, y-yo no m-me lo esperaba-Musitó Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

Edward no dijo nada y pasó una de sus manos, por su cabello.

-Vamonos a casa Bella-Dijo el cobrizo poniendose de pie, junto a la castaña.

El camino fue lento, y se vió sumergido en un silencio incomodo. Bella evitaba mirar a Edward, y solo deseaba llegar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación.

Cuando llegaron, se quitó los tacones y se encerró en su habitación, sin antes desarreglarse. Se puso la pijama y se acostó mientras finas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos cristalinos.

¿Quien sería la chica? ¿Y porque demonios no esta con Edward?

Bella pensaba unay otra vez, que aquella chica debía ser muy afortunada y no había razón alguna para rechazar a Edward. Pero al parecer las cosas eran muy diferentes, ya que Edward sufría por esta.

Sus ojos se cerraron y agotada cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

Como de costumbre Bella despertó a regañadientes. Se dirigía a su closet, cuando encontró al borde de su cama, un conjunto de ropa.

Bella sonrió. Alice, su loca amiga ya estaba despierta.

Se baño y se arregló. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó a desayunar y se encontró con la menor de los Cullen.

-Buenos días Bella, ayer te busqué por la fiesta, pero no te encontré asi que me fui-Se disculpó la peli negra.

-Buenos días Allie, no te preocupes me fui con Edward-Respondió Bella bebiendo café.

La pelinegra alzó una ceja y su rostro se vio iluminado por una sonrisa pícara. Pero Bella negó y bajó la mirada.

-¿Te lo dijo, verdad?-Preguntó Alice tensa y nerviosa.

-Si, discutíamos cuando soltó la noticia. Esta enamorado de otra chica y yo estoy perdida-Respondió Bella con tristeza en su voz.

Alice guardó silencio unos segundos y observó a su amiga.

-¿Te dijo quien era la chica?-Preguntó Alice y Bella negó.

-¿La conoces? ¿Quien es?-Preguntó Bella interesada.

-Si, la conozco, pero es Edward quien debe decirte quien es. Por favor Bella no juzgues a mi hermano, él a sufrido mucho-Pidió Alice a su amiga.

Bella pensó en las palabras de su amiga y juntas se cepillaron los dientes. Fueron al auto de Alice para ir a la facultad, fuera de la casa, se encontraba el auto de Jasper, pero no vio a este.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme, si la conozco?-Preguntó Bella.

-No, no la conoces-Respondió la pelinegra.

Bella bufó y decidió olvidar el asunto, por un momento.

-Cambiando de tema, ayer te veías muy a gusto en los brazos de Jasper-Dijo Bella con una sonrisa pícara.

Un leve sonrojo cruzó por las mejillas de la pelinegra, y ocultó una sonrisa mientras fijaba su vista en la carretera.

-Bailamos, pero luego fui con Alec-Explicó su amiga apresurada.

-¿Él te dejó en casa?-Preguntó la castaña y Alice negó.

-Volví sola-Respondió mientras bajaban.

Bella y ellas caminaron tomadas del brazo, cuando ambas divisaron a Jasper en la entrada de la facultad con semblante molesto.

-¿Jasper no estaba en casa?-Se dijo Bella en voz baja.

-Al parecer no-Dijo Alice.

-Pero su auto estaba estacionado afuera, creí que estaría con Edward-Frunció el ceño Bella, luego fijó la vista en su amiga que tenía una sonrisa traviesa.-¿Alice, como volviste a casa?-Preguntó Bella, pero esta sabía la respuesta.

-Digamos que tomé prestado su auto, sin que él lo supiera-Respondió Alice en tono inocente.

Jasper fijó su vista en Alice y arrugó el ceño.

-¡Hey Tyler! ¿Que tal?-Preguntó Alice ignorando al rubio y soltándose de la castaña.

Tyler miró a Alice con sorpresa y luego le dedicó una mirada de deseo. Bella rodó los ojos, justo cuando chocaba con alguien.

Estuvo apunto de caer, pero la persona con la que chocó la sostuvo en sus brazos. Bella no pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero si eran unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, era un hombre, y desprendía y una esencia con un delicioso olor.

-Lo lamento, suelo ser un poco torpe-Se disculpó Bella sonrojada.

-Veo que aún no superas tu atracción por el piso-Respondió una voz grave.

Bella levantó la vista y se encontró con una bella sonrisa conocida.

¡Era su amigo Jacob!

Jacob era un chico hermoso, piel morena, cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, facciones duras y corpulento. La palabra atractivo, le quedaba corta

Bella pestañeó un par de veces y cuando salió de su trance, se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

-¡Jake, no sabía que estabas aquí!-Gritó emocionada, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes, pero a ella no le importó.

-Llegué ayer y decidí pasar a visitarte a la facultad ¡Mírate nada mas! Estas muy guapa Bells-Sonrió su amigo desordenando su cabello de forma cariñosa.

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Mañana a medio día me voy, pero volveré en dos semanas-Respondió Jacob tomando la mano de Bella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer planes! Hoy debes salir a divertirte conmigo-Dijo Bella con reproche.

-Hoy seré todo tuyo preciosa-Le respondió Jacob con coquetería.

Escucharon a alguien carraspear detrás de ellos, por lo que se voltearon.

Edward se encontraba detrás de ellos, mirando mal a Jacob, este no se dejó intimidar y lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿No me presentas a tu amigo, Bella?-Preguntó Edward con voz molesta.

Bella se extrañó de la actitud molesta de Edward.

¿Estaría molesto por lo de anoche?

¡Ella debería estar molesta! Él le confiesa que ama a otra, y luego ni si quiera le dirige la palabra. Ni si quiera la había mirado esta mañana.

-Este si Edw-Bella los iba a presentar, pero Jacob la interrumpió.

-Jacob Black, amigo de Bella-Se presentó Jake.

-Edward Cullen, prometido de Bella-Respondió Edward.

Se estrecharon la mano mutuamente, pero Bella pudo sentir la tensión en ambos.

-No oí a Bella hablar de ti, no debes ser tan importante-Dijo Edward con arrogancia.

A pesar de esto, Jacob no borró su sonrisa, lo que estaba por cabrear a Edward.

-O tal vez quiso mantenerme en secreto-Respondió Jacob con tranquilidad.

Edward lo miró con odio, tenía un extraño sentimiento. Quería arrancarle la cabeza al perro de Jacob, y mantener a Bella alejada de este. ¿Pero por que estaba tan molesto?

Le fastidiaba la sonrisa de idiota de Jacob, y aun mas que sostuviera la mano de su prometida. Edward solo pensaba en quitar a esa niñata del lado del perro molesto.

Al otro lado de la facultad, una risueña Alice caminaba, evitando encontrarse con Jasper. Al cual había perdido hace un momento.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ustedes tienen novia, y no quiero escándalos en el baile-Dijo Alice moviendo su cabello a un lado.

-Yo puedo terminar con Jessica-Se apresuró a decir Mike Newton.

-Yo terminaré de inmediato con Angela-Dijo Erik Yorkie, un chico asiático muy insistente.

Alice sonrió a los chicos y negó.

-Yo no tengo novia, estoy totalmente disponible-Dijo Benjamín dispuesto a tomarla por la cintura, pero alguien fue mas rápido y la arrebató de su lado.

-Lo siento niñatos, pero ella ya tiene pareja de baile-Dijo una voz varonil.

Los chicos, miraron a Jasper con odio y cada uno se sintió herido justo en su orgullo, por no ser tan atractivos como aquél imponente rubio.

-Perdón chicos, hablamos mas tarde-Dijo Alice alejándose unos pasos, junto al rubio.

-Niños idiotas, no tienen idea de como conquistar a una mujer-Dijo Jasper con burla.

-No tenías porque hacer eso-Respondió Alice soltandose de él, de brazos cruzados.

-No me digas que querías salir con alguno de esos idiotas-Dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Sería mi problema-Se limitó a responder la pelinegra.-Ademas, ellos harían todo lo que yo quisiera-Agregó aún de brazos cruzados.

-Nena, tu tienes a todos a tus pies-Dijo tomando a la chica de la cadera.

Jasper, ignorando la mirada de todos a su alrededor, se acercó al rostro de Alice. Acarició su cadera, pero la pelinegra ni se inmutó. Siguió de brazos cruzados y con su mirada molesta.

-Y tienes algo que me pertenece-Dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

Alice sonrió traviesa y tomó distancia. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó unas llaves.

-Aquí están tus llaves, ahora si me disculpas voy donde Bella-Respondió Alice dando media vuelta para irse.

Pero el rubio fue mas rápido, tomó su mano y jaló de esta, para luego estampar sus labios contra los de ellas. Alice se sorprendió, pero le correspondió. Todos miraban atentos, pero había una persona a quien no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia tal espectáculo.

Rosalie Hale.

Observaba atenta, como su hermano besaba con gran intensidad a la menor de los Cullen y como metros mas allá, Edward celaba a Bella Swan. Sacó su celular y marcó a sus amigas María y Tanya.

Cabe decir que estas pegaron el grito en el cielo, cuando su amiga les contó lo que estaba sucediendo. De inmediato, comenzaron a maquinar un plan para separar a ambas parejas, que por su puesto aún no eran oficiales.

Sintió una punzada de envidia, al ver a su gemelo junto a la que una vez su mejor amiga. Este se separó de la chica, y cuando esta se iba, volvió a jalar de ella y depositó un casto beso en sus labios, ambos sonrieron y se fueron por su lado.

Su relación con Royce, iba de mal en peor. Pero no terminaría con él, porque sería aceptar su derrota ante los demás.

Era testaruda y ella lo sabía.

Todos se habían opuesto a su relación, asegurando y advirtiendole que Royce era un completo patán. Pero ella se había negado a creer, y en sus ataques de rebeldía, se había puesto de novia con él.

A la segunda semana, lo había pillado con una chica en la cama, y no precisamente durmiendo.

Un suspiro escapó de su garganta y caminó sola. Sus amigas no llegaban, y algunas preferían coquetear con el primero que se les cruzara en frente, que hablar con ella.

Patética, lo sabía. Pero ella no necesitaba a nadie, mucho menos a las arpías que tenía por amigas.

Pero últimamente se sentía atosigada y sofocada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, cosas que no podrías contar a tus padres.

¿Sería que realmente necesitaba un amigo?

Moría de ganas por hablar con su hermano Jasper, pero lo consideraba un traidor.

Si, un traidor, por preferir a Alice, por no apoyar sus ideas y por no estar de su lado. ¡Pero cuanto necesitaba hablar con él! La vida era injusta, ese era el refrán de Rosalie Hale.

Caminó hasta una zona atestada de parejas. Pudo ver como todos los chicos se volteaban a verla, por lo que sonrió para si misma.

Siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Era vanidosa y no se molestaba en reconocerlo. La belleza para ella era muy importante, siempre debía estar por sobre todas las chicas y estar siempre impecable.

Sin darse cuenta, atravesó la calle, cuando alguien casi la arrolla.

-¡Mira por donde caminas barbie!-Exclamó una voz tocando la bocina para llamar su atención.

Se sintió avergonzada, pero no lo demostraría. Fijó la vista en el conductor y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ver que era Emmett McCarty.

Siempre se había llevado mal con ese hombre, no podía entender como él, era amigo de su hermano. A Edward lo aceptaba, pero a Emmett, no lo toleraba, ni él a ella. No había forma de que, ambos cruzaran dos palabras sin terminar en insultos.

-¡Cierra la boca orangután!-Respondió la rubia de la misma forma.

-¡Al menos los orangutanes tienen cerebro!-Dijo Emmett indignado.

-¿En serio? ¡Pues tu eres la excepción!-Sonrió Rosalie burlona.

Rosalie sonrió y supo que esta discusión llevaría un buen rato.

En una guerra de miradas, de parte de Edward y Jacob, Bella bufó y decidió que ambos siguieran pensando, en maneras de acabar con el otro.

-Hey, ¿Adonde vas?-Preguntó Edward a su prometida.

-Ya me salté una clase por culpa de ustedes, no pienso saltarme otra y reprobar-Respondió la castaña enojada.

Edward y Jacob, no habían dejado de insultarse, pero de manera sutil y sarcástica.

-Cariño, es cosa de que yo hable con alguien, y podrías graduarte mañana mismo-Dijo Edward con arrogancia.

-Yo podría hablar con mis contactos, y tendrías hasta un doctorado-Dijo Jacob sin quedarse atrás.

-¡¿Es que acaso son idiotas?! Si me graduaré, será gracias a mi esfuerzo y dedicación, no quiero ser una de esas personas que logran todo a través del dinero-Respondió Bella indignada.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio y siguieron a la chica.

-¿Que creen que hacen?-Preguntó la castaña.

-¿Seguirte?-Respondieron ambos a coro.

-Puedo ir sola, no necesito escoltas para ir al salón-Dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

Bella se fue, mientras ambos hombres la observaban. Cuando de perdió entre la gente, estos se miraron desafiante.

-Aléjate de mi prometida-Dijo Edward amenazante.

-Es mi mejor amiga, tengo mas derechos sobre ella que tu-Respondió Jacob.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella chucho-Dijo Edward en el mismo tono.

-¿Y si lo hago que? Ella podría elegirme a mi. Tengo una oportunidad y no la pienso desaprovechar-Desafió Jacob y dicho esto se retiró.

Edward se quedó en el mismo lugar, con una ira desbordante.

-Maldito perro sarnoso-Susurró.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama es completamente mia! Gracias por leer y por comentar c: lamento la demora! Había perdido la clave de la cuenta;cc**

* * *

-Vaya, si que estoy sorprendida. Edward no suele actuar de esa forma-Dijo Alice a su amiga.

-Si, yo también estoy algo sorprendida. Hoy pude hacerle frente sin temor ni nada-Respondió Bella con una nota de orgullo.

Ambas chicas anotaban sus apuntes, mientras conversaban bajito.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para sacarle información a Edward, lo conozco mejor que nadie y se que esta celoso-

-¿Celoso? Creo que Jasper te dejó atolondrada. Edward no siente nada por mi Allie-

-Eres ciega e inocente Bells. Yo se de lo que hablo, créeme cuando te digo que conozco a Edward. Él es un idiota orgulloso, oculta muy bien sus sentimientos, tanto así que se los oculta a si mismo. Odia perder el control, por eso tu lo descolocas, porque de alguna manera se siente atraído por ti-Explicó Alice.

Bella dudó unos segundos antes de hablar. La facilidad con la que su amiga hablaba de su prometido, le causaba envidia. Envidia por ella conocerlo mejor y por la confianza que ambos se tenían.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no quiero ilusionarme. Hoy quedé con Jake, es su último día en esta ciudad-

-¿Iras a un antro?-Preguntó la pelinegra interesada.

-No, solo iremos a cenar o iremos a un bar-Respondió Bella.

-¿Edward lo sabe?-

-No, y tampoco quiero que lo sepa. ¿Crees que puedes mantenerle ocupado?-

-Por supuesto, tu ve tranquila-Sonrió Alice.-Pero intenta ser muy discreta-Advirtió Alice.

El día transcurrió lento y tranquilo. Tal como Jacob y Bella acordaron, fueron a un bar adisfrutar. Alice por su parte se quedó en la gran mansión junto a su hermanastro.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso, puedo oler tu cabello incendiandose-Dijo la pelinegra recargada en el umbral de la puerta.

Edward levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Mi querida hermana, justo iba a llamarte-Dijo el cobrizo poniéndose de pie.

-Por tu sonrisa, deduzco que tienes un plan macabro, ¿Quien es la víctima?-Preguntó Alice bebiendo de su copa de vino.

-Pienso darle una lección a tu amigo Alec-Respondió Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? Creí que estaba de nuestro lado-Preguntó Alice confundida.

-Lee la portada y ve a la página 7-Dijo Edward extendiendo una revista.

La pelinegra hizo lo ordenado, y su semblante se tornó en un ceño fruncido y una mueca molesta.

-Dios, ¿Esto es real? ¿Crueles y malvados en los negocios? E insinua que tenemos ingresos extraoficiales e incluso ilegales-Dijo Alice ofendida.

-Mañana estaremos en todas las portadas de los diarios-Informó Edward.

-Ese mal nacido, por culpa de él, nuestra firma caerá-Espetó molesta la de cabellos negros.

-No te preocupes Allie, ya tendrá su merecido. Pondremos en duda su credibilidad y vamos a exhibir a sus víctimas de abuso sexual-Sonrió su hermano malicioso.

-Me encanta cuando te pones en plan perverso. ¿Como conseguiras que Alec abuse de alguien?-

-Verás Alice, la gente hace todo por dinero. Por lo que encontrar a una persona que estuviera dispuesta a dormir con el y a un doctor dispuesto a falsificar papeles, no fue difícil-

-Sabes que no me refería a eso-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa cínica.-Nuestro pequeño Alec, no disfruta de los placeres del alcohol y las drogas, tampoco el de las mujeres-

-¿Quién dijo que la víctima sería una mujer?-

Alice abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír.

-¡Al fin expondrás su homosexualidad! Ya era hora-Dijo Alice maliciosa.

-Nadie se mete con losCullen-Dijo Edward serio, mientras chocaba su copa con la de su hermana.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, una Bella reía divertids ante las anécdotas de su amigo.

-De verdad extraño la reserva-Dijo Bella con nostalgia.

-Y nosotros a ti Bella-Respondió Jacob.-¿Porque no recurrieron a mi? Yo podía ayudarles con su deuda-

Bella bebió de su copa incomoda, y aclaró su garganta para hablar.

-La deuda era demasiado grande, yano había nada que hacer. Fue de la noche a la mañana, por lo que buscamos una solución desesperada-

-Lo lamento, intentaré venir mas seguido, esos Cullen no me dan buena espina-Dijo Jacob con desconfianza.

-Se han portado muy bien conmigo, no tienes de que preocuparte-Respondió Bella con tono molesto.

Hace unas semanas, no habría dicho esto. Pero desde que la menor de los Cullen llegó a su vida, todo había cambiado.

Jacob no dijo nada y se dedicó a beber en silecio.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya-Dijo Bella mirando la hora en su reloj.

-Te llevaré a casa-

-No es necesario, puedo llamar al chofer-Respondió Bella sacando su teléfono.

Pero Jacob la detuvo e insistió hasta que la chica acepto.

Pidieron la cuenta y una chica con una placa que decía NSS, tomó el dinero y la propina.

Salieron del lugar y esperaron a que trajeran el auto del aludido.

-Me lo pasé muy bien contigo Bella. Lamento que nos encontráramos en estas circunstancias-

-Si, digo lo mismo Jake-Sonrió Bella.

Pero esta sonrisa no era sincera. La verdad, Bella se sentía incómoda y deseaba llegar luego a casa.

Y lo deseo más, cuando Jacob, tomó su rostro y la besó.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y cuando se disponía a quitar de encima a Jake, alguien la tomó del brazo y la alejó de forma brusca.

-¿Pero que demonios?-Dijo Jacob enojado.

Bella miró a quien la sostenía firme, y pudo ver que se trataba de Jasper.

-Jasper, ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Por ahora, salvarte de los paparazzies-Respondió el rubio.-Y si yo fuera tu amigo, también me iría-Se refirió a Jacob.

-Es mejor hacer lo que él dice Jake-Sin más que decir, se fue junto al rubio.

Se subieron al flamante auto y salieron rumbo a la mansión Cullen.

-Mañana saldras en todos los periódicos, como la mujer que pone los cuernos a Edward, al menos no tendrán fotos-Informó Jasper.

-¡¿Que?! ¿De que hablas?-Preguntó Bella desconcertada.

-Alguien a llamado y a dado la noticia, que la futura esposa de Edward Cullen, estaba en un lujoso restorant muy risueña junto a otro hombre-

-¡Maldición! Yo no hice nada, Edward me matará y Alice también por no ser discreta-Dijo Bella mordiendose el labio nerviosa.-Yo solo quería divertirme y pasar un día normal-

-Tienes suerte de que llegué antes, la notica no saldrá, pero debes tener mas cuidado Bella. Tu vida no es igual que antes-A pesar de que el tono de Jasper era tranquilo, había un nota de dureza en su voz.

-Lo se, solo quería alejarme del dinero, las pantallas y revistas-

-Ahora son parte de tu vida, y tu privacidad se verá expuesta si no eres precavida-Dijo Jasper deteniendo el auto.

Habían llegado a la mansión Cullen. Bella estaba asustada al ver que todas las luces estaban encendidas y que tal vez Edward se enojaría por su escapada.

-¿Es normal que esté todo encendido?-Preguntó Bella temerosa y Jasper negó.

Cuando entraron a la casa, se dirigieron a la estancia y vieron a los hermanos Cullen.

Ambos estaban sentados juntos, mientras bebían y hablaban con un hombre desconocido.

-Al fin llegas-Dijo Edward molesto.

-Retomaremos esta conversación mañana, ahora tenemos asuntos que arreglar-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa al hombre.

Alice llamó a Garret y este se llevó al desconocido.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Bella al ver que los teléfonos de la casa no paraban de sonar.

-Nuestra firma corre peligro y mi prometida se dedica a pasear al perro-Dijo Edward molesto.

Jasper y Alice, desaparecieron y ambos quedaron solos.

-Solo quería salir con un amigo-Se defendió Bella.

-Que extraño-Dijo Edward llevando un dedo a la barbilla, e un gesto pensante.-No sabía quelos amigos se besaban, buen dato por cierto, lo llevaré a cabo con mis amigas-Dijo cínico.

Bella se sorprendió y Edwars le enseñó una foto de ella, besadose con Jacob.

-¿Como es que tienes esto?-

-Se como piensan los hombres, y se las intenciones de Jacob contigo. Soy un hombre que se toma las amenazas muy enserio Bella. Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir-Dijo frío para luego irse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo cap^^ espero que les guste:3 gracias a todos por leer c:**

* * *

-¿Y no lo enfrentaste?-Preguntó Alice a Bella.

-Quise hacerlo Alice, pero no era el momento apropiado, además si le digo, ¿Que posibilidad hay de que se sienta avergonzado por espiarme?-

-Si lo pones así-Decía Alice pensativa.-¡Ya se! Espialo tu también, dale algo de su propio chocolate-Dijo la peli negra.

Bella miró a su amiga y lo pensó. Espiarlo era caer bajo, ¿Pero no había caído bajo él primero? Edward jugaba sucio, por lo que ella también lo haría.

-Tienes razón Alice, es hora de que Edward me vea como su igual, y no como una tonta chica mas-Respondió la castaña.

Mientras conversaban, Ángela llegó junto a ellas. Ángela y Alice eran buenas amigas, llevaban años de amistad, lo cuál eran suficientes para que esta última confiara sus secretos a la primera.

-Hey Angie-Saludaron ambas.

-Hola chicas-Saludó con la respiración agitada.

-¿En donde andabas picarona?-Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa pícara.

Angie comprendió el doble sentido y se sonrojó.

-Fui por el vestido del baile-Respondió la chica.-¿Ya tienen pareja?-Preguntó a las chicas Cullen.

-Si-

-No-

Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Con quien irás Alice?-Preguntaron Ángela y Bella al unísono.

-Con Jasper-Respondió la aludida.

-Yo ire con Erick-Dijo Ángela.-Luego iremos a su casa en la playa-Confesó sonrojandose.

Bella abrió los ojos y Alice sonrió.

-Seré la primera del grupo en dejar de ser virgen-Sonrió Ángela avergonzada.

-La segunda Angie, ese lugar me lo llevo yo-Rió Alice divertida.

-¿S-segunda?-Preguntó Ángela arreglando sus gafas.

-¿Como fue que paso? ¿Y con quien?-Preguntó Bella curiosa.

Alice sonrió bajando la cabeza y respiró profundo.

-Con Jasper, en su cumpleaños numero 21-Respondió la de cabellos azabaches.

-¡Lo sabía! Esas miradas tenían algo oculto-Exclamó Bella emocionada.

-¿Como fue?-Preguntó Ángela aun sorprendida.

-Fue muy divertido...

[FLASH BACK]

La decoración y la música, se unían para dar paso a una de las mas grandes y lujosas fiestas de New York.

La gente reía y algunos bailaban como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Los borrachos, se besaban con desconocidos y hablaban cosas sin sentido, mientras una que otra persona, reía de ellos.

En un lado de la fiesta, se encontraba Alice Cullen, con su novio Riley, el cual a medida que bebía, se mareaba más y más.

-Creo que esta será mi última copa, no quiero estar ebrio y dejarte con esta multitud de borrachos, algunos estan muy agresivos-Dijo Riley arrastrando las palabras.

-No te preocupes Riley, estas aquí para pasarlo bien, sigue bebiendo, luego nos iremos con Garret-Sonrió la de cabellos negros, pero detrás de sus palabras y su encantadora sonrisa, ocultaba un tono venenoso.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó Riley con desconfianza.

La chica besó sus labios y sonrió.

-Por supuesto-Respondió, y rodó los ojos cuando él la abrazó.

Riley comenzó a beber, ajeno a las intenciones de su novia. No faltó mucho tiempo, para que quedara completamente borracho.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no me gusta estar con ebrios-Besó Alice a su novio, para luego dejarle en un sofá inconsciente.

Alice pasó por las personas, y pudo ver que su hermano ni Emmett se encontraban en esta. Unos pasos más allá, se encontró con Kate Denalí, una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡Wow, Alice! esta fiesta es una de las mejores-Dijo Esta golpeándola con un movimiento de caderas muy sensual.

-Pondré mi plan en marcha, pero necesito sacar a Garret, Jasper me enviará con él a casa-Dijo Alice mirando a su chofer, él cual estaba bebiendo una bebida sin alcohol, mierando todo a su alrededor con una mueca aburrida.

-¡Oh! por él no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de tu guapo chofer-Sonrió Kate.

La rubia se dirigió a este, fingiendo estar ebria. Luego de unos segundos, Garret y ella desaparecieron, causando la satisfacción de Alice.

Esta no perdió el tiempo y buscó al anfitrión de la fiesta. Y no tardó en encontrarlo.

El rubio se encontraba con su amiga Angela, la cual hablaba muy animada con él.

Alice inspiró profundo y fue donde estos.

-Deberíamos ir a esa exposición, solo la hacen 1 vez cada 10 años-Decía Jasper a Angela.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Han visto a mi hermano?-Preguntó Alice cuando llegó hasta ellos.

El rubio posó de inmediato la mirada en ella y un brillo se asomó en sus ojos.

-No, al parecer se fue con Irina-Dijo Angela buscando a Edward con la mirada.

-Genial, le diré a Riley que me vaya a dejar a casa-Dijo Alice con una mueca de desagrado.

-Tu novio no se puede ni poner en pie, vete con Garret es mas seguro-Dijo Jasper mirando a Riley burlón.

-No está, ni si quiera responde a mis llamadas-Respondió Alice fingiendo estar molesta, pero en su fuero interno, quería partirse de la risa.

Jasper miró su celular y luego de unos segundos lo guardó.

-Yo te llevaré a casa-Dijo Jasper y por su tono, Alice supo que no recibiría un no como respuesta.

-Es tu fiesta Jazz, no faltará quien quiera llevarme a casa-Dijo Alice en un tono inocente.

-Nena, créeme que la mayoría no quiere llevarte precisamente a casa-Dijo este riendo.-Vamos, te llevaré en mi auto-Dijo tomando la mano de la chica.-Adiós Angie, espero que tengas suerte en tus exámenes-Se despidió Jasper de la chica, mientras Alice quería saltar de satisfacción.

Jasper guió a Alice hasta su auto y esta por un lado, estaba molesta con la escapada de su hermano con la zorra de Irina.

-Estúpido Edward, espero que se sienta culpable cuando recuerde que dejó a su hermana menor con una bola de idiotas borrachos-Dijo Alice molesta.-¿Como es que tu no estas ebrio?-Preguntó Alice al rubio.

Era su fiesta, debía disfrutarlo, pensaba Alice.

-Tu _estúpido_ hermano, me pidió que cuidara de ti-Respondió este.

-¿Y por que aceptaste? pudiste decir que no-Dijo Alice acariciando su larga y ondulada cabellera negra.

-Me preocupo por ti-Respondió Jasper atreviéndose a mirarla.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Tampoco era tanta la diferencia de edad, él era 5 años mayor que ella, pero 16 años con 21 años, parecía una diferencia enorme.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó Alice nuevamente, cuando Jasper estacionó el auto fuera de la casa de ella.

-Porque eres la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo-

-¿Solo eso soy para ti?-Preguntó Alice acercándose a él, dando paso a una tensión sexual latente entre ambos.

Jasper no respondió, sin embargo también se acercó a esta. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, ella tomó los labios entre los suyos.

Debía admitir que se sentía en la gloria. Sabía que Alice era una chica intensa, que reclamaba suyo, todo lo que ella deseaba. No habían sido pocas las veces, en que ambos jugaban y se lanzaban indirectas sobre la relación de ambos. Sin embargo, no se había esperado que la chica llegara y se lanzara sin mas sobre él.

Luego del húmedo y apasionado beso, en el que él había terminado con sus manos en sus piernas y cadera, y ella con sus brazos alrededor de él, se separaron.

-¿Y ahora crees que solo soy la hermanita de tu mejor amigo?-Rió Alice divertida.-Bien, gracias por traerme Jazz, espero que arregles tu problema con tu amiguito-Se refirió al bulto que se formó entre sus piernas.

Alice salió riendo para entrar a la mansión. Pero Jasper se bajó del auto y como una fuerza feroz, volteó a la chica y la besó con mayor intensidad. No le importó si habían cámaras o si alguien los veía. Él se dedicó a besarla y recorrer su delicado cuerpo con sus manos.

-Aquí no-Susurró Alice con un tono de voz sensual.

Alice había pensado en todo para acostarse con Jasper, incluso en el que sus padres no estuvieran en casa. Y no había sido un problema el que no estuvieran, ya que siempre estaban fuera de casa por el trabajo.

Jasper tomó en sus brazos a Alice y juntos entraron a la mansión para luego dirigirse al dormitorio de la chica. La servidumbre y el mayordomo solo se dedicaron a mirar sorprendidos la escena pero no hicieron y tampoco dijeron nada al respecto, la confidencialidad era algo muy importante para ellos.

-¿Esto resuelve tus dudas?-Preguntó Jasper rompiendo el vestido de la chica.

-Aun no, pero eso puede cambiar-Respondió Alice riendo.

Y esa noche, se fundieron en uno solo, junto a la pasión y el deseo.

[FIN FLASH BACK]

-No quiero entrar en detalles, pero fe verdad fue la mejor noche de mi vida-Dijo Alice con sus mejillas teñidas de color rosa.

Ángela aun no salía de su impacto, al igual que Bella.

-¿Hubieron mas noches como esas?-Pregunto Ángela con una nota de desconcierto.

-Muchas de hecho, pero ahora guarden silencio que ahí viene Edward-Dijo la pelinegra.

Edward llegó junto a ellas y fijó su atención inmediatamente en la castaña. La cual le dio una mirada enfadada.

-Hola chicas, quiero hablar de un asunto con mi prometida-Dijo Edward.

-Bella ya lo sabe-Dijo Alice dándole un codazo a su amiga.

Edward la miró confundido y alzó una ceja.

-¿Así? ¿Y como?-Preguntó el de cabello cobrizo.

-El detective-Susurró Alice para ayudar a Bella.

Bella le siguió la corriente y alzó la barbilla.

-Mi detective me lo dijo-Respondió Bella.

-¿Detective?-Preguntó Edward.

-Si, tu me pusiste un detective, pues bien yo hago lo mismo contigo-Dijo Bella tajante.

Edward se sorprendió con su respuesta, pero también le gustó la actitud altanera de su prometida. Su actitud sumisa había terminado por aburrirlo, pero con su nuevo cambio se sentía muy atraído a la joven.

Por que si. Él se había dado cuenta del cambio de Bella. Su nueva forma de vestir, su nueva actitud, su aire fresco y todo en ella. Pero había algo que jamás cambiaría, su aire y la mirada inocente que destilaban sus ojos color caoba.

-Bien, entonces prepara tus cosas, tu también Alice-Dijo Edward sin quitar la vista de las piernas desnudas de Bella.

Las chicas se miraron de reojo, no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaba Edward, y preguntar quedaría al descubierto su mentira.

-¿Es necesario que vaya yo?-Preguntó Alice con cuidado.

-Vamos, te encanta california, los chicos también irán. Necesitamos unas vacaciones, arreglamos todo en su universidad-Respondió Edward y Alice y Bella, suspiraron tranquilas al no ser descubiertas.

-¡Genial! ¡Vayamos a Disneyland!-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Absolutamente no-Dijo Edward.

-¿Te gusta Disneyland Bella?-Preguntó la menor Cullen, ignorando a su hermano.

-Jamás he ido-Respondió Bella.

-¡Bien! Edward nos llevará-Dijo Alice dirigiendose a su hermano.-¡Vamos hermanito di que si! por favor, nosotras queremos ir-Dijo Alice abrazandose a su hermano.-¿Cierto Bellita?-

Bella no era gran fanatica de los parques de diversiones, es mas, los aborrecía. Temía a las alturas, la velocidad y se mareaba con facilidad, pero no podía pelear contra el puchero de su amiga. Alice siempre se salía con la suya cuando ponía su carita de cachorrito. Por lo cual suspiró y asintió.

-Sería divertido tener una foto con mickey mouse-Respondió haciendo reír a Edward.

Su respiración se detuvo, y se sintió orgullosa de lograr hacer sonreír al hombre que amaba.

-Esta bien-Rodó los ojos Edward.-Iremos a Disneyland-

-¡Si, si, si, son los mejores!-Abrazó Alice a su hermano y a su cuñada.

Angela había desaparecido y los demás no notaron su ausencia. Pero si notaron cuando entró Jasper, el cual no parecía muy feliz.

Todos saludaron al recien llegado, y el hizo lo propio con la familia Cullen. Este y Edward comenzaron a discutir hacerca de un contrato, pero el tema no duró mas de 15 minutos. Por lo cual cuando esto acabó, Edward y Bella fueron a arreglar su equipaje y Alice se sentó en el Jardín con el de cabellos rubios.

-¿Que estamos esperando?-Preguntó Alice a Jasper.-¿Estas enojado?-Preguntó nuevamente la de cabellos negros.

-¡Japer te estoy hablando!-Dijo la muchacha enojada.

Sin embargo, el rubio no respondió y permaneció en la misma posición, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. Alice bufó frustrada y quiso hacer un berrinche pero de nada serviría.

-Jazz, ¿Hice algo que te molestara?-Preguntó Alice con voz suave.-Jazz-Insistió la chica acariciando sus cabellos dorados.

-Sabes que me molesta cuando estas tan cerca de Edward-Habló por fin el rubio.

-No puedes sentir celos de Edward, ¡Es mi hermano!-

-No Alice, él es tu hermanastro, no comparten ningún lazo familiar-Corrigió Jasper.

Alice no pudo evitar reír ante los celos del rubio. Jasper Hale, un hombre serio, maduro y tranquilo, actuaba de forma irracional e infantil ante los celos.

-Entre Edward y yo no hay nada, solo un amor fraternal-Se defendió la chica.-Además a mi me gustas tu-Dijo esta depositando pequeños besos en el cuello de este.

-Ahh Alice-Susurró Jasper dejandose llevar por las caricias de la chica.

-¿Aun estas enojado?-Preguntó Alice sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Jasper tomó a Alice de la cintura, mientras esta frotaba su intimidad contra la de él.

-Deberíamos escabullirnos, descansar como esa vez en Suecia-Decía Jasper con voz ronca.

-Te seguiría a cualquier lugar. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Japón? ¡Estuviste enfermo dos semanas!-Rió Alice besando al rubio acallando un gemido.

-Sin embargo tuve la mejor enfermera-Respondió él acariciando el rostro de Alice.

-Te quiero Jazz-Dijo ella juntando su frente con la de él.

-Yo también Allie-Respondió él abrazandola.

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?-Preguntó ella juguetona.

Y sin que nadie los viera, fueron a la habitación de la chica besándose y deseándose cada vez mas.

Al otro lado de la mansión una frustrada Bella escogía ropa.

-¡Demonios! ¿Donde están mis vaqueros y mis converse?-Decía la castaña, mirando su muy femenina ropa.

-No es de esperarse que Alice los haya botado, acostumbrate, una vez quemó el guardaropas de Emmett-Le respondió Edward divertido.

-Mataré a tu hermana-Dijo dejando la ropa de lado. Se sentó en el suelo y unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Edward al parecer notó la frustración de la chica.

-Hey no te molestes, si quieres llevas un poco, y compramos ropa en California, podrás comprar todos los vaqueros que desees-Dijo Edward corriendo el cabello de la chica con ternura.

-Gracias, y perdón no quería hacer un escándalo, creeras que soy una estúpida-Dijo Bella secándose las lagrimas.

-No creo que seas estúpida, es mas, creo que has llevado todo muy bien-Dijo Edward sincerándose.-Llevas muy bien la casa, te las has arreglado para caerle bien a mi hermana y a mis amigos, y has mantenido una imagen perfecta para el publico,aun cuando he sido un imbécil desconsiderado contigo. Te he subestimado, espero puedas perdonar mi actuar-Decía Edward con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

Bella cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo.

-Gracias, no sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso. Creí que no estaría a tu altura o a la altura de las demás, como Alice o Tanya-Dijo Bella con una nota de celos por esta ultima.

-Jamas vuelvas a decir eso-Dijo Edward enfadado.-Tanya solo se dedica a malgastar su dinero y su inteligencia es tan limitada que lo único que puede usar para conquistar es su belleza, pero créeme ella solo sirve como pieza de decoración. Y por Alice, ella también pasó por una situación como la tuya e incluso yo-Admitió el cobrizo.

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó Bella.

-No es secreto que Alice y yo no tenemos ningún parecido físico, eso se debe a que ambos somos adoptados-Respondió y Bella quizo hablar pero Edward la interrumpió.-Por favor déjame continuar. Mi madre Zafrina, no puede tener hijos,por lo que ella y mi padre Benjamín me adoptaron. Quisiera decir que son los mejores padres, me han dado de todo, excepto atención y cariño. Me crié con nanas y con los padres de Jasper, Carlisley Esme. Si alguien hay a quien considere mis padres, son ellos. Cuando los conozcas te agradaran-Sonrió Edward pero luego se puso serio nuevamente.-Benjamín tuvo una relación extraoficial con una mujer,la cual no se su identidad,pero de esta relación, concibió a Alice. Zafrina no puede ver a Alice, la odia ya que recuerda la traición de su marido, por lo que Alice es la que estado mas privada de cariño. A pesar del odio de Zafrina y la indiferencia de Benjamin, yo me encariñe con ella. Ambos forjamos un lazo fraternal muy fuerte. Nos tenemos solamente a nosotros-

-Y ahora a mi-Dijo Bella abrazando a Edward.

Había notado que era un tema sensible y de lo que tal vez muy pocos sabían. Se sentía muy afortunada de que le fuese quien le contase su historia y confiara en ella.

-Espero que me cuentes tu historia algún día Bella. Pero ahora es tarde, continuaremos empacando en la mañana, espero que disfrutes nuestras vacaciones, oh y también te tengo una sorpresa-Dijo Edward dandole un beso en la frente, para luego acostarse y dormir.

Bella se quedó pensando en lo que sería la sorpresa. Sin embargo cuando sintió los brazos de él rodeándola, se relajó y no tardó en quedarse dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
